


Cool tables

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual, Oneshot, PWP, a sort of revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark wakes in a room tied to a table and he has no idea how to feel about that





	Cool tables

Clark woke up a bit dazed, he woke up feeling weak too. Not in pain but he could feel the lack of powers on awakening and that made his body jumpstart the awareness as he looked around the mostly white room. He was strapped down to a cool table. He still had his suit but the restraints that he was buckled to, he could feel the kryptonite and while that screamed Lex Luthor like nothing else it just did not make sense.

This was Luthor’s set up, this was his normal M.O. if Clark was to ever wake up confused and weak in the past most of the time it was directly because of Luthor but this one made no sense because other the last year the League, Clark and Lex had made a truce. A truce for Kon-El and Lex had abided by that truce upholding it better than the league and being all too happy to ignore Clark as though he did not exist until it was time for Clark to have Kon to himself.

There was no reason for Lex to play these sorts of games anymore. No reason to hate and want to kill Clark because he had won, he had won and he had gotten bored like Clark had suspected that he would. Like he had always thought Lex would when he got everything he wanted.

But even though he was weak he was not sick. It could not be that bad, meaning he was not that much in trouble so far, he just had to get free. Still the question of who had him and why nagged at him as he tested restraints and eyed the white room and of course that was when the door opened.

But the man that sauntered inside did not churn his guts with fear, instead to his horror he felt his cock stir in his pants when Lex arrived.

Lex, he was glad and upset that it really was him. Lex all relaxed in his research clothes his lab coat a few inches off the ground and a smile on his face as he looked over Clark. “You’re awake.”

“What the hell are you doing Luthor.” Clark tensed at the restraints again but he did not even achieve a creaking sound. Lex grinned at that as he got closer. One finger trailed the restraints itself, occasionally brushing Clark’s warm flesh.

“You have no idea how good you look like this.” Lex mused as he touched Clark. “So delicious like this, all turned up and waiting. I’ve had this fantasy so many times over the years. In various different ways and various different endings but I’ve always known that you look just exquisite tied up.”

“Lex.” Clark warned as the hand trailed to his neck. He gritted his teeth as Lex playfully tried to choke him. He resumed speaking when Lex let him go to pace around the table. “I’m not playing Lex, let me go.”

“For what reason?” Lex was amused as he tugged at the suit. “I got you here for a reason Clark keep talking and I’ll rethink the gag.” Green eyes filled with mirth watched him. “Purple is your colour you know.”

“Lex.” Clark started before he broke off because Lex had just groped him through the suit. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Do you know what today is Clark?” Lex’s right hand massaged over his clothed dick keeping the stirred flesh hard. “It’s an anniversary Clark, of your coming out.” Lex’s fingers flicked the head of Clark’s dick and he would have thrusted upwards if he had been strong enough to do so. Instead he twitched and moaned as precum escaped his shaft. “Fifteen years since Kal came out to the world.” Lex taunted. “Fifteen years.” He mused, his fingers stroking Clark to torment. “Since you gave that woman the truth and the story you so long denied me. Fifteen years since the big interview.”

“This seriously can’t be why you’re doing this.” His hands would have made fists if they were able but all he could do was grit his teeth and tense at Lex’s manipulations. Lex was good at this; too good he knew exactly where Clark liked it and how hard even through the suit. Clark was feeling it along with the other emotions that churned in his from being tied down.

“Why not?” Lex’s grip was tight, the way he pumped Clark’s cock all wrapped up the suit made Clark closed his eyes tightly as he fought the urge to cum. “Why can’t it be the reason? Do you have another for me doing this? Boredom maybe? Perhaps this isn’t even real?” Lex breathed by his ear. “Maybe it is all a dream right Clark? But what would a dream like this say about you huh?” A tight twist that made him cry out as his cock throbbed trapped in Lex’s grip. “Sadly it really is nothing so elaborate. It is just that this is the anniversary of you coming out and while you never came out to me I can make you cum out to yourself.”

“Please Lex.” Clark begged, it was ridiculously wrong. “I don’t feel-“

“You should know by know what kind of kryptonite is keeping you prisoner.” Lex breathed against his cheek. He tauntingly licked Clark’s Clark cheek as he pumped Clark’s trapped leaking cock. “Always thought about using the blue to tie you down like this. Helpless, trapped but honest and aren’t you honest?” Tight grip in his hair to force his head back against the table. Clark’s eyes opened to see Lex’s gaze, green and triumphant over him. “Since that interview we’ve always been destined to end up here. One way or another Clark but you look delicious like this.”

The tight grip in his hair slipped away but Lex’s free hand instead went to Clark’s cheeks instead to wipe away the small tears of frustration that had gathered. The stroking of his cock had gentled but when Lex rose his hands to lick away the gathered tears the hand on his trapped cock tightened in intensity and quickened in speed.

“Look at you, another piece of yourself that the world doesn’t know exists. You were always beautiful but halfway to the road of being wrecked in a place that is all my own. You don’t know how beautiful you are.”

His cock was burning for attention, for something to make him cum. Clark had assumed that Lex was would tease and torment him more until he fell over the edge. He had been wrong. Lex’s lips pressing against his, firm and sweet startled him enough to relax. The touch of Lex’s tongue, the taste of him made him stiffen his back arched as much as it was able as he came into his suit and Lex’s firm grip.

X

“What the hell.” Clark breathed as he rubbed his wrists, he eyed Lex’s back as the man backed him. “Are you actually insane?” He demanded. “The hell was that about? Why did you-“ He broke off as he shifted on his seat on the table and felt his sticky his suit was. “What the fuck Lex.”

“You’re free to go you know.” Lex sounded almost bored. “I got what I wanted and you learned something new.”

“So we aren’t going to talk about this.” Clark felt a stirring of anger under his irritation. “It just never happened.”

“Clark you’ve always known where we were heading.” Lex faced him then his eyes bright and possessive. “You’re the one that changed our path, over and over again. I just stole a moment at a fitting moment. All those years ago you denied me, I just took what was mine with interest.” The messed-up thing was that Clark could see how Lex actually believed that too. “Now don’t you have somewhere to fly to? Where the world can celebrate the first day they got to meet and know their hero.” Lex’s mouth curled up into a slow smile. “They just won’t know the truth. That even back then, I was here first.”

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love Lex, he's a salty, petty dangerous kind of person


End file.
